Apparatuses are known for paying out a bill such as a conventional sheet body payout apparatus including an apparatus for feeding a paper leaf. This is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Disclosure 7-237764.
This feeder relates to an apparatus to supply paper leaves such as the bills which are stored in a hopper in a desired place wherein the various paper leaves are separated. In front of a hopper bottom wall on which bills are piled, a guidance plate of the bill is provided in the setting up condition and, on a single roller rotating axis, a separation roller and a carrying-out roller of the bill are provided respectively. This provides a complicated mechanism for the apparatus as disclosed in this specification.
A card sending-out apparatus for a card vending machine is also known as disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Application 4-283398 (or Japanese Disclosure Application 6-96349). As for this card sending-out apparatus, within the upper portion of two outside plates that are separated in parallel, cards forming a layered body are held. A complicated mechanism is provided with this apparatus for sending out a card with the paying-out roller and the sending-out roller of the card.